


Detroit

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Castiel, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the only thing keeping Dean from drinking till he couldn’t see was knowing he didn’t want this to end up biting him in the ass more than it was going to now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; "uhm destiel with spanking and/or humiliation? pretty please *puppy eyes*"

"Dean."

The tone mixed with that voice had the hunter tensing, and the woman who he was talking to eying Dean curiously. She looked over his shoulder just as the source of the voice approached, hand wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck making him bow his head and stifle a whine.

He didn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, he couldn’t anyway, not with his head forced down like this. Either way Castiel was looking for submission and Dean would give it to him.

”Flirting I can forgive, I can’t exactly stop you from being yourself. A few subtle looks and touches, even a couple kisses I can forgive, and you know that. If anything it would get you spanking at home. But seeing how you’ve been behaving tonight?”

Dean didn’t reply, what could he say? He was acting out for attention because he felt Cas was too busy for him? That he felt Cas had been neglecting their ‘special’ time? Even though he knew the angel was busy with things like hunting, rehoming angels, and that they had others in the bunker so tying Dean up and spanking him would be a bit difficult.

He didn’t exactly want any of their roommates to find out about their  _special_  relationship.

So yeah he’d been acting out a bit. Grinding against anyone willing, kissing and groping, even letting himself be groped more than once tonight. He would have given a couple guys a blowjob and let them grab his hair if he had the chance. The only thing stopping him had been knowing Cas was watching.

And the only thing keeping Dean from drinking till he couldn’t see was knowing he didn’t want this to end up biting him in the ass more than it was going to now.

Either way he was fucked though.

The woman (what was her name? Karen? Something with a K?) was looking flustered between the two, even more so as Cas roughly pulled Dean from his seat.

Instead Cas sat down himself, yanking down Dean’s pants with practiced ease. It gave everyone in the bar a good look at Dean’s tighty-whities and here Dean was blushing and wishing he could hide under the table.

He knew what was coming, but before it came Cas took Dean’s chin in hands, searching his eyes. “You remember what to say?”

_Detroit._

Dean nods, feeling his cheeks burn with humiliation.

He’s forced to bend over the angels lap, ass facing the rest of the bar. He obediently holds his wrists behind his back, one hand holding the wrist of the other. Cas doesn’t tie them, and he knows that means Cas expects him to keep control and Dean can’t help that that excites him.

Swallowing hard, he closes his eyes, letting his head hang in defeat as he feels his underwear get pulled down, bare ass out there on view.

When the first slap comes down he can hear what’s-her-name gasp and he scrunches his eyes, even though he knows it won’t make things better. ‘ _Fuck she didn’t leave._ ' This was embarrassing enough with out knowing someone you had wanted to have fun with was watching your boyfriend spank you for whoring yourself out on the dance floor.

The next comes down and Dean bites his lip to keep in a low whine.

Then another.

And another.

He spreads out where he places them, some along his upper thigh, most of them at the fleshy part of his ass cheeks. It’s enough to have his legs flailing slightly, feet trying to keep firmly on the ground. He needs to stay grounded.

Worse, he needs to stay quiet.

His boner is pressed against Cas’ side, and he’s trying to keep from bucking against the angels thigh as well as from rocking back into the spanking. It feels like the entire bar is watching him get off on this and Dean hates that it’s just making him feel even more excited. He feels like he could bust a nut right there with everyone watching, and he  _swears everyone is watching_.

Watching as he trembles in Cas’ lap, almost crying from the humiliation, the pain, and how fucking horny is.

Worse, he is crying.

Quietly sobbing into the leather of the seat as his nails dig into the skin of his arm, chest heaving, and fuck he knows there’s some precome dripping from his cock. Cas’ slaps are hitting between his thighs and he knows Cas is drawing this out just to be an asshole.

It feels like it’s been going on forever and when it stops he doesn’t know what to do. He’s riding on a high and Cas is massaging his sore ass. Then he feels him bend in close to Dean’s ear whispering “come for me” and Dean feels like everything that was wound up inside of him came undone.

Cas slaps his ass one more time and Dean lets one loose inside of his underwear, in front of everyone in the bar.

And he doesn’t care.

He still feels dazed and high when Cas pulls his pants up, sitting Dean in his lap. The hunter wants to bury his face in Cas’ neck, hide it there, but the angel shakes his head, gesturing to the woman across from them. “You should apologize to her for embarrassing her Dean.”

If his face weren’t red already it would be a deeper shade.

Looking bashful he turns to her, tipping his head down. “I’m sorry, miss.”

Her own face is red as well, and he doesn’t blame her. “It’s alright. I should go.”

When she leaves Cas finally lets him hide against his neck, arms encircling the angel.

"Next time, tell me when you need me to play with you babe." Cas’ tone is light and teasing as he orders them some drinks and ice.

Dean’s only answer is to let out a low hum as he nuzzles Cas’ neck feeling better than he had in weeks.


End file.
